Where?
by darkfairy136
Summary: Inkheart/Thief Lord crossver! Meggie's life has returned to normal. She has a best friend, Sam, who's going through a tough time right now. What happens when Sam accidently gets read into Thief Lord? Meggie knows she has to get her back, but how?...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, so this is the first chapter of my first fanfic EVER. So let me just get some things you that i need to say...****basically, it's an Inkheart+Theif Lord crossover. Meggie's 16, and her life's returned to normal (as in she goes to school and has actual friends and all) yada yada yada, see summary . Right now she's with her best friend Samantha - Sam for short. Sam's dad was killed in a car accident 8 months earlier, and she hasn't quite gotten over things. To her, the accident still feels like it happened yesterday. oh, romance too! MeggiexOC2, SamXScipio (or prosper, i cant decide) I'm sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get this up. I rated it T, just in case, you never know where this story might go. Caution, I'm not going to be updating often, but I'll try my best. If you have anymore questions about anything, just ask, i promise i'll answer. Ok, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"So, can you come," Sam asked Meggie as the girls walked out into the schoolyard, looking for a spot to eat lunch.

"Of course, Sam, I already told you seven times that I could," Meggie replied.

"Oh yeah…sorry, I just, I don't know, I don't want anything to go wrong"

"What do you mean?"

"I…I don't know. What I meant to say was, I really want you to be there. It's not a party, but since Dad isn't going to be there-," Sam's voice shook slightly, "I don't want to burst into tears in front of Mom, she thinks I'm over everything, and I don't want to worry her and…"

Meggie put an arm around her friend. She felt a lump in her own throat, thinking of how _her_ life would be without Mo. She remembered when Sam's dad had been killed in a car accident, and how it had taken a long time for Sam to accept that he was gone. Meggie had been quite fond of Sam's dad, too, and missed his corny jokes and delicious cooking and his stories and, and………..

Friday is Sam's 16th birthday, the first one without her dad. She wasn't up for a party, but invited Meggie to a sleepover so she wouldn't break down. She'd been so emotional lately, that a decline to an invitation would ruin her. Meggie understood.

"Sam, I'll be there, I promise."

* * *

**So, what'd you think? i know, it's sad, but it gets better. Please, PLEASE review! i would love any suggestions 'cause i really need them. i get writer's block way too often!**


	2. Chapter 2

**omg, SO SORRY guys!! i've just been so busy with school. I'll be updating alot more often during summer break. Ok, well, I made up for it by making this chapter longer. yay! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Resa! I'm home!"

"I'm upstairs!"

Meggie dropped her bag on the couch, grabbed some yogurt from the fridge, and went upstairs. Even after four years, she still got a tingle of surprise and excitement when she heard her mother talk. She found her in a spare bedroom arranging books on the bookshelves she insisted Mo get. Meggie liked this change. She no longer bumped into stacks of books on her way to the bathroom at night.

"Hi Meggie, how was school?"

"Uh…fine."

"Why, what happened?"

"I said it was fine."

"Meggie…."

"What?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing! Nothing unusual, honest!"

"Okay, sorry"

Resa always acted like this when Mo was away.

"Resa, Sam's birthday's on Friday, she invited me to a sleepover. I can go, right?"

"Of course, I'm going to be at Elinore's anyway. What are you getting her?"

"I don't know..."

"How about a book?"

"I always get her books, I thought maybe she's like something different."

"Meggie, she's always reading, just like you, and if she loves books half as much as you do, a book would be perfect. Your grandmother always used to say, 'A book is a gift you can open again and again'."

"Ok, ok, I'll give her a book…again."

Meggie sifted through stacks of books that were still to be sorted, then started looking through the bookshelves. She always gave her own books away as presents; it seemed to her that giving an old tattered book as a gift was more special. It showed that the book had been loved, and giving it away was like giving it a new life, so it can be loved again. It was the same with anything, really, but books were different, they could bring emotion so deep that it could change your life; toys can't do that.

_Not that Sam would want a toy_, Meggie thought as she laid the book she had chosen on her bed: _The Thief Lord _by Cornelia Funke. She loved this book, it was one of her many favorites. She could tell a book was good when she found she had a crush on one of the characters. In _Thief Lord_, it was Prosper. Meggie chuckled as she remembered how she used to daydream of him. She stroked the spine and flipped through the pages one last time before putting it away to be pitifully wrapped.

* * *

"Hello Daniel," Sam said formally as she walked through the front door. Her older brother was lying on the couch watching tv.

"Hell-O Sa-Man-THAAA," he responded, mixing formal with silliness.

But Sam wasn't laughing.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"We've already gone over this!"

"Then why do you call me Daniel? Only Dad ever called me that, don't you think it bothers me too? Sam, you can't keep making a big deal out of things. It's your freaking name. You're almost 16 years old; I thought you would've at least gotten over THAT by now."

Sam was silent. This is how Dan was, funny, but serious when he wanted to be. He had his ways; if someone else had told Sam all the things he had, she would've punched the living daylights out of them. Dan wasn't like other older brothers. For one, he was ten times as nice as all the older siblings in the world put together, in Sam's opinion. He could say things so…pleasantly, and easily, he almost always got his way, no matter who he was talking to. He always seemed to be..._right_. It was almost creepy.

Sam stood there, book bag still on her shoulder, looking down, and thinking over what Dan had just said. But it brought back memories of her dad calling her name, and tears started to well up in her eyes. Not wanting Dan to see them, she ran up to her room.

**Dan's POV**

Crap, I've got to stop doing that. I wait to hear her door close then go up after her. I knock on her door —

"What is it?" she said, trying to sound like she hadn't been crying. I could tell she had been, though, by the hollowness in her voice.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

I walked over and sat down at the edge of her bed. She was sitting on her bed, legs crossed, with an open book in her lap, looking down. I sat down at the edge of her bed and didn't say anything. Her eyes weren't moving.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"It's okay…"

"No, it's not. But Sam, you've got to get over things," I started another one of our many conversations about moving on, "It's been almost a year–"

"Eight months."

"And you've got to get over things. Dad wouldn't want you to be sad. You're not enjoying life anymore, you're always depressed. I can't even remember the last time I saw you smile," I said this with a hint of sarcasm, to not seem harsh, but I seriously couldn't remember the last time she really laughed.

"I know, but I can't believe that…it's just….he….it's hard," she ended flatly.

Awkward Silence…

It sounded like we were rehearsing for a part in a lame soap opera. These conversations always ended like this. I 'm sick of it, but I'm also worried about Sam. I'm afraid it's going to get to the point where she starts hurting herself, or using drugs or something. Mom's worried too, but I make sure to make it sound like everything's alright when I talk to her. She so needs a boyfriend. I smiled as I thought that.

I got up and ruffled her dark hair as I left.

"Just try."

* * *

**Soo, how was it? PLEASE review!! Oh yeah, the whole thing with Dan, I needed some way to introduce him, he'll be playing an important role later on. He's our Reader :D. **


	3. Chapter 3

**third chapter! finally! timetofly: its third person limited to Sam, i think it sounds a lot better, hope you do too. **

**thank you guys soo much for reviewing!! i luv you!!**

* * *

Sam pushed open the cafeteria door with full force and quickly stomped down the aisle to an empty table, Meggie trying hard to keep up. It was raining outside, which had already told Sam that it was going to be a bad day the minute she woke up.

"I can't believe it! How could he drop my grade from a 'B' to a 'D' because of ONE test!?" Sam screamed, her face red from anger and embarrassment. Meggie had never seen her so frustrated.

"Sam, you're being unreasonable, that test was worth a lot of points…I think there's something else bothering you," Meggie concluded after half an hour of trying to calm her down.

"No there isn't!" Sam said, harshly.

"You don't have to tell me…"

"Good, 'cause there's nothing to tell."

"Fine."

"Fine."

The two sat in silence as the cafeteria grew louder around them. They hadn't yelled at each other since Sam had picked a cute boy over Meggie when picking groups for a project. Sam knew Meggie was positive something else was bothering her, and she was right.

Sam had, overall, been having a bad day, but the problem had started last night. She was confused and scared, and didn't know if she could tell anyone about….No, she would keep it to herself. It was possible that she was just imagining it all...

Sam looked up to find Meggie talking to Dan, who checked in on them during school from time to time. It got on her nerves. She wasn't sure if he checked on her to make sure she was okay, or if he just wanted to talk to Meggie. They stopped giving each other rude and immature comments and became friends after the accident, in an attempt to make things easier for Sam. They got along really well, to everyone's surprise. Sam knew that her brother liked Meggie a little more differently than she liked him, but kept her mouth shut about it.

"Hey Dan," she said after a minute of watching them talk.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Um," she shot Meggie a glare, "yeah, I'm fine."

"Sam…," Meggie started.

"Meggie," Sam accepted.

They smiled at each other. The argument was settled.

Meggie raised her eyebrows, and Sam understood.

"Later," she eyed Dan.

He looked away. When first seeing this form of communication (that was "only possible if you're a girl", Sam had told him) was annoyed and frustrated by it. He wasn't really a nosey person, but when it came to his sister, he'd go to extremes to keep her safe- much to Sam's annoyance. It still bothered him some, she could tell, and was trying to ignore it.

"I'll see you guys later," he said as he stood up and went to sit a table full of seniors that were laughing loudly, and throwing things at each other.

"So, what is it," Meggie said quietly.

"Um…you're not going to believe this…you're going to think I'm crazy…I really think I might be going insane, yeah, maybe that's it…it could've been a dream, I was up really late last night…"

"Sam," Meggie said sternly, "What is it?"

Sam looked up at her, and something in Meggie's eyes told her that she would understand.

"I think…I think I can read things out of books," she said so quietly, she wasn't sure Meggie had heard her.

The look on her face told Sam she had heard her, loud and clear. But it wasn't the look she had been expecting.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: 1. I NEED YOU GUYS TO REVIEW!! thank you unfaithful for reviewing every chapter! you're awesome! i know at least five people are reading this story, please review!! It really helps me with the next chapters! thanx :D**

**2: sorry, this chapter's kind of short...it might've been longer if people reviewed...;) i meant it to be longer, i dont like how it just drops off at the end, but i've been busy, and school starts next week, i wanted to get this up before i forgot about it.**

* * *

Meggie was shocked. She stared at Sam, who stared back, confused. Meggie had told Sam everything about her, just not the other half. She didn't know how Sam would take it; would she be angry that Meggie had kept something so big from her? She decided she needed to be honest. After all, Sam had told her, trusted her, and expected her to understand. Why couldn't she do the same?

"You don't believe me, do you? I know it sounds completely insane, but Meggie, I swear I'm not lying. Please try to believe me, I…I'm not lying…"

"Sam, you're not going crazy, I know you're not lying, I believe you."

She was silent.

"You're just saying that."

"No! No, I'm not."

"How am I supposed to know that? How am I supposed to know that you believe me? How do I know you don't just think I'm crazy, and you're trying to get me to shut up?"

"Because you're not crazy −"

"How can you say that!? How can you believe me!? I come out of nowhere telling you I can read things out of books, and you just BELIEVE me?!"

"Sam, stop yelling," Meggie hissed.

"Sorry."

"I don't think anyone heard…" Meggie assumed as she looked around.

"'Kay, but really Meggie, you can't honestly believe this?"

"_I_ can, _you_ cant."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Meggie sighed in frustration, how could she explain?

"Um, well…I can do it too."

"What? Meggie, stop, this isn't funny."

"But I can," Meggie persisted, thinking back to Inkheart, and Dunstfinger, and Roxanne, and, and….Farid, "I really can, and I can prove it."

Sam stared at her for a long time, not saying anything. When she finally spoke, she said exactly what Meggie had been dreading.

"Why didn't you tell me before," she asked. Meggie could hear the anger in her voice.

Meggie sighed, " I didn't think you'd believe me…And for your safety, as well as mine."

"Ummm…..okay, right…for our safety? What's so dangerous about that," she said, giving Meggie an look.

Meggie could tell she still wasn't buying this.

"Tomorrow night. I'll tell you everything then."

"Okay," she said, her jaw tight.

* * *

**REVIEW! please!** **i dont care if you think it stinks, i'll really appreciate it if you just tell me that it stinks. I'll love you forever if you tell me WHY it stinks ;)**


End file.
